Kiss Me Kill Me Hold Me Thrill Me
by xheartmehorrid
Summary: [ vignetteoneshot with hints of wrath x envy and wrath x greed ] An exchange. One reward for another. Everyone gets what they want so nobody loses.


( **kiss me kill me hold me thrill me** )

a vignette.

_An exchange; one reward for the other. Everyone gets what they want so nobody can lose. _

If you have a problem with hints of Envy/Wrath or Wrath/Greed, get over it or don't read this.

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or the characters ect **

& don't forget to R and R

( Rated T just in case. )

* * *

x 

x

x

Cold, cold. Even in the sweaty shirt and loose jeans. Still cold. Even with the water slick, damp hair. The greasy nervous, big hard hands. The clamping fists. Still shaking. Still cold. The mercury that burned drip drops on the end of his tongue. A fist full of wheat blonde hair. Old, coarse stubble rubbing up against his mouth. He brought him back just to leave him again. Brought him back just to shove him aside. _I found a younger, prettier pair of boys. Why keep you around with so many new toys?_ The only thing he still knew after 400 years was that he fucking hated that man.

_I don't remember who I was before. . . _

There was a lantern swinging in the darkness. With an expectant smile on his lips, he waited. Soon enough there was the weightless, bouncing patter of footsteps. In the half-light, the skin almost looked the same.

Envy smiled, crossing his arms across his flat, pale stomach as the little monster walked into the circle of light.

"I win," were the first words out of the brat's mouth. Envy chuckled; a low purring sound, almost condescending. He could see the hairs on the back of that black mane start to stand up.

"Show me," he said.

Wrath held out his hands and turned them over so that Envy could see what was in them. He uncurled the grubby little fingers slowly-- revealing inch by inch the prize that the older Homunculus had requested.

Envy grinned and patted the child sin's dark head, murmuring a pleased, "Good boy", and earning himself a pleasant show of fangs.

Wrath seemed to snarl and purr at once, always mixing his agitation with pleasure. He dropped the item into Envy's outstretched hand, glancing up expectantly into the dark, serpentine eyes.

"Now it's my turn, Envy-nii," the smaller one insisted, hungrily. "_I want it now_."

Inwardly, the elder sin was smiling. He had taught Wrath rather well, he thought. Transformed him from a drooling sniveling child and made him into a beast. But he was still so fucking dependant on that waste of failed human alchemy; Sloth. . .

He would just have to teach him how to be a good boy more often.

Envy sighed, folding his arms over his chest again. "Why should I?"

Wrath bared his tiny fangs, bristling. He was slouched at the shoulders; his voice was an impetuous, cheated sort of whine. The kind that only a bratty spoiled child with an appetite for shoving his hands through anyone who got in his way could manage.

"I was good! Envy-nii, you _promised_!" He growled, tugging on the end folds of the older sin's skirt and fisting the dark fabric in bunches. "Give it to me!"

Patiently peeling the grubby hands off of himself, the elder Homunculus flashed a winsome smile and leaned down eye-level with the little beast, cooing his most reassuring "Allright, allright," and placing both his hands on the small skeleton-white shoulders.

"So who should I be this time? Edward? Izumi, maybe? Maybe you'd like someone to play with since Mommy Sloth's not around to entertain you."

"_No_,"Wrath growled. "Be _Greed_."

Envy had to lift a brow at that. Hell, his face even managed to warble for a second.

"Greed?" He looked into the wide, roiling violet eyes, looking for some kind of clue as to the little sin's intentions. There was nothing but the same, perpetual seething. "What could _you_ want with _him_?"

"Envy-nii,"he huffed. "Please. You promised!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Envy defeatedly obliged, morphing himself until he looked the spitting image of the egotistical Homunculus bastard that he hated. Fur collared jacket, round sunglasses even in the dark. Shark toothed smile like he wanted to eat up the world and everything in it. The arrogant, greedy son of a bitch in every way.

"There," he sighed, "You happy?"

But Wrath wasn't happy. There was something different about it this time.

There was no slightly off-kilter, psychotic smile to accompany the large eyes. No hail of little fists, no fingers reaching through him to his heart or spine, no absorbing and re-absorbing and kicking and clawing and scratching and grunting. Wrath actually faltered. He looked more hesitant, more confused than angry; both arms, his own and Edward's, glued to his sides and a distinct look of unsureness marking his expression more than once. Envy could tell there was something that the brat wanted, but it didn't seem to have to do with violence, this time. Something he didn't quite know how to ask for.

"_Well_,"he griped, impatiently. "Let's get this over with already. This is **boring**."

What happened next was more like getting the wind knocked out of him than actually being punched in the stomach would have been.

Both of the tiny hands had found an insistent purchase on either side of his (Greed's) face, and the wet, bruised colored mouth was slipping and sliding against his, sharp teeth on sharp teeth, smacking against his lips. After the initial shock (his eyes widened and unintentionally switched back to his own, and not Greed's, behind the borrowed shape's shades) he shoved the little one away from him, face twisted into a full-on grimace of disgust and confusion uncharacteristic of and not quite suited to Greed's face.

"_What the fuck was _that?" Envy demanded, giving the smaller sin a deeply withering look over the tops of his sunglasses. He touched his still-wet lips with two of Greed's fingers before wiping the dampness of the tiny hands and inexperienced lips off of his face with the back of his hand. The skin still tingled where their skin had touched.

The thin, white face bubbled up with an excited sort of smile that looked nothing less than homicidal on the smaller sin; the large, bright eyes swimming with darkness.

"Envy-nii,"he cooed, "I always wanted. . ."

"Shut up," the older Homunculus snapped. "I don't _want _to know."

The long fingers slowly turned pointed and white, the haphazard spikes and tufts of hair streaming suddenly long and black across his shoulder blades. Envy was through with being Greed for the time being.

With his usual self-important sneer and one hand on his hip, the oldest Homunculus looked more than enough like himself again; however, this did little to damper the small sin's excitement. Envy was, for lack of a better word, thoroughly** unnerved**.

"_What_?" He snapped, again.

The little one's manic grin stretched all the way across his too-thin face, hiding behind the dark shroud of his bangs.

"But _Envy-nii_,"he purred. "I always wanted one from you, too."

_I don't remember who I was before. . ._

Envy smiled, tucking his 'gift' from earlier into the backside of his skirt discreetly as he prepared to dole out his quick goodbyes.

"You know, brat, maybe some other time," he offered, though he didn't actually intend to take him up on it, and waved enthusiastically over his shoulder with a shouted 'See you around!' before bounding off into the cover of the trees.

He could still see the bright dot of lantern light glowing out dimmer and dimmer from behind him, and the rapid pitter-pattering and occasional crash of something in the forest that meant Wrath was headed back to the Nest in the opposite direction. With what he needed tucked neatly away in his back pocket, and the unexpected kiss still tingling on his lips, Envy made his way off into the remainder of the night.

* * *

. . . END! 8D! Huzzah. And Envy's "gift" is going to remain a mystery. You can guess for yourselves. 


End file.
